Victorious Supers
by xSky-Loverx
Summary: In a world of super powers lives Jade West, Tori Vega, and the rest of the gang. The world knows something bad will happen and they know only one person will be able to stop it, but that person dies in an accident. The job and a angel is transferred to Jade West. The world's most wanted thief. Jade is in for a ride of her life and she's dragging Tori with her. Jori JadexTori
1. Chapter 1

AN: First of all thanks for all who clicked on this. I'm really proud of it so far and I believe this story will help me improve by a lot. It is a Jori story set in a different world. Although music and the arts are not the main points I might still incorporate it somehow. Thanks for clicking. Read on.

I don't own Victorious or the characters.

Something bad is going to happen. The world knows it and they know only one person will be able to stop it, but that person dies in an accident. The job along with an angel is transferred to Jade West. The world's most wanted thief. Jade is in for a ride of her life and she's dragging Tori with her.

Jade's POV

Yelling and a distant beeping is all I can hear. I can't bring myself to open my eyes just yet. I feel uncomfortable and in pain. I want to roll over but I feel restrained. What the hell happened to me?

-Flashback-

Here they are, right on time. I'm watching a surveillance camera on a large computer. Three people dressed alike in dark, tight pants and an ample red jacket with the letters HA on the front. Hollywood arts is a joke. The name is a cover so the general public doesn't know exactly who they are. The 'school' is both a school and a company for good guys with superpowers. It contacts kids who are starting to learn to use their powers and teaches them how to use their powers and brainwashes them to use their powers for good and other crap.

"Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The computer finally erupted. I realize I had gotten lost in my thoughts and shoot up off the chair in the security office and head into the main room. My boss is fixing the wires on his latest project. I don't even know what we're doing, but it has something to do with birds. There is scrap metal and old computer parts around and another large computer over on one wall. Another wall has a self of books and a small couch in front of it. There is only one window.

"Jade! I finally fixed my guard robot." My boss said. He is a small man with a big brain but not much body strength. He had short, brown spiky hair that makes him look too much like a hedgehog.

"Last time you 'fixed' it, it exploded within a few minutes." I respond making air quotes around fixed.

"I installed a cooling system this time." He said pressing a button on his remote. I look to the door wondering when the HA goodies will get here as if they read my mind they burst through the door.

"Freeze!" Tori, a pretty girl with curly dark brown hair, exclaimed. She was the leader of the small pack. To her left stood a shorter girl with red hair. Yes, red velvet red hair.

"Stand back Jade. Let us see this baby in action." The doctor said pressing the go button. The robot beeped it was about 6 ft high and made out of some think metal so strong apparently even I couldn't burn it. I move out of the way as the robot beeped to life. Andre a African American boy who stood behind Tori was the first to start attacking. He moved his arm forward causing a gust of wind to literally blow me off my feet. I did a back flip and kicked off the couch landing back on the ground. I didn't raise my fists yet I wanted to see if this robot would work. Apparently so did the others. The robot charged forward on its wheels and swung a fist at our guests. They scattered away Tori charged towards me but the robot caught her and swung her backwards. She twisted herself and landed perfectly on her feet.

I know her power well. It's the opposite of mine, quiet annoying in fact. I hope that robot works because I don't want to take on all three of them myself. I curse at my boss before lighting a hand and send a ball of fire towards them. The girls end up jumping away but the edge of Andre's jacket gets singed.

"Damnit Jade! That was a new jacket!" He growled batting at the edge of it. I raised a studded eyebrow in amusement.

"What are you going to do about it?" He jerked his arm around but before he could mess with the wind pressure I lit up one of my hands and darted forward to punch him. He ducked out of the way and landed a punch at my side. I whipped around him and he adjusted the wind so it blew from behind me. I lit my hands which grew stronger with the extra oxygen and sent another ball of fire at him. Meanwhile Cat and Tori were struggling with the robot. Apparently it had a targeting system and was locked on to them. Andre jumped out of the way but before he could recover I hit him with multiple blows. He suddenly blasted me up into the air with an unexpected burst of wind. I knew he'd be tired so while twisting myself to land I attempted to aim. I didn't see that I was going to crash into the robot until I was about 2 meters away from it. Smoke erupted from the machine and I started coughing while I struggled to get up and move away.

"Malfunction. Retargeting." The robot said. It looked like a few pieces had fallen off. Andre was helping Cat up and Tori seemed to be trying to figure out what my boss was doing. Good luck with that.

"Andre." She called. "Go get Dr. Blackwood." I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I felt a slight chill. I looked down and realized Tori had frozen my combat boots to the ground. I growled and shot blasts of heat at the ice. It's hard for me to tell when she tries to freeze me. I don't feel the cold as quick as a normal person might.

"Located target." The robot said. I looked up to see it hit me under the chin. I went flying and hit the shelf with a loud thud. I let out a cry of pain as I rolled away from the falling books.

"The fa-"Before I could finish my curse the robot rolled back over to me to attack again. "Boss!" I called jumping out of the way. "Your robot's going haywire."

"I'm kind of busy." He said back. He was trying to get Andre away from him and was calling in his reinforcements. I growled and cursed at him while I continued to jump out of the way of a laser emitting from the robot's eye.

"Oh come on a laser?!" I yell.

"Of course there is a laser!" Dr. Blackwood says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "How else am I going to destroy my enemies?"

Cat went over to disable the computer while Tori was still trying to cuff me. I sent a ball of fire at the robot but it seemed to be able to take the heat. I didn't stop though I kept hitting it with the heat. I was getting tired out. I won't be able to keep this up. I thought jumping out of the way as another metal fist moved to hit me. The robot slowed down again as it wheels freeze to the ground. The sound of gears creaking fills the room. I jumped over and to attack Tori. A fiery fist goes flying at her. I'm only aware of Cat yelling something from behind me. Tori suddenly jumped out of the way and I feel something hit my aching back and I fly and crash into the back of the computer. I see darkness and a flash of bright red before I black out.

-End Flashback-

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in a hospital room my arms are restrained to both sides of the bed and I'm connected to a few different machines. Two chairs are sitting empty at the side of the bed and a table with a tray of food just out of my reach. Groaning I shake my head and pull at the ties on my arm. I push myself so I'm sitting up. Looking out I see its light already. How long was I unconscious? I light up one hand sending the ties on my arm to burn off. A machine to my right starts to beep wildly. The pain in my back and rib hasn't stopped. A nurse comes into the room and tries to inject something into me. I slap her hand away.

"Please ms, rest. All will be fine." She says in a heavy accented voice. I glare at her while she messes with some of the machines and stops the beeping. I push myself off the bed and rip off everything connected to my arms.

"What happened to me?"

"You have a fractured rib, ms and many bruises and cuts." She answers me. I look out the window on the door to see someone was sitting outside waiting for me.

"Who is that?" I growl.

"Not sure miss, but he's been waiting for a while." I wonder briefly if she knows who I am. "Please be calm. All will be fine." I curse under my breath before pushing the door open. There are two armed guards on either side of the door but they don't react to my appearance.

"Well well Ms West you're up earlier then we thought you'd be." The man who was sitting but now standing says. He has a dark suit with the letters HA on the arm. I lift my head slightly.

"You here to arrest me? You'll need more than two guards."

"You will not be arrest," I scoff at this not believing him, "you will be meeting the supervisor." Without a pause one of the two men kick me behind my knee causing me to fall over and land on the other knee. A third man who must have come from one of the doors grabs my shoulders and pulls them backwards. I light up my hands and kick one of them in the shin. He groaned but didn't loosen his grip. I light up my hands before they can cuff me but they don't. They do however tie what feels like a robe around me elbows pulling them back. I'm shoved on my feet. My feet meet one of the guards face and I'm trying to break open the ropes. My hands are a ablaze but are useless. One of the guards tries and hit me with the butt of his weapon but I'm too fast for him and instead he gets kicked and sent falling and breaking a chair.

"Stop!" A loud voice behind me yells. The men put down their weapons and salute. I glance back and see it's Tori Vega, great. "What is going on here?" She demands. I'm still struggling to loosen the rope and get it down to my wrist so I can burn it. I can only make fire from my hands and I don't want to accidently set my hair or shirt on fire.

"We're transporting a criminal to the supervisor. He has gotten direct orders on how to deal with her." I chuckle darkly.

"He is inviting her as a guest and she will not be harmed." Vega says before turning to me. "This way." She starts walking off the men following her leaving me to be shoved after.

"Watch it." I snap at the man whose nose is bleeding. I smile deviously at him when he frowns at me. "Right through here." Tori says stopping at large double door. I look through the door to see it leads to another set of doors. I glance at my arch enemy once before going through the doors. The men seem to stop halfway down the hall and take up position while the other two wait at the door.

"If I'm your guest you could at least untie me." I grumble. She pushes open the door and enters with me. Surprisingly after she closes the door she does untie my arms but then locks the door. They had not tied me back with a rope like I had guessed but with some sort of wire. I'll have to ask about it later. The room is small there is a desk where the supervisor of HA sits there are two chairs in front of him and a locked cupboard to the right and left. There is a window behind him letting in light.

"Dr. Casam." Tori greeted bowing slightly then gesturing for me to do the same. I do not.

"Ms West." Dr Casam says. I perk an eyebrow and move over to one of the chairs but I don't sit instead I lean on the back of it. Truth be told my rib is killing me so much I could die. Whatever pain killers they gave me completely wore off. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here and not in a cell." He pauses expecting me to speak but I don't. "You're an exceptional fighter, better than some of our own and we have a proposal for you."

"Get to the point." I snap. He pauses crossing his fingers in front of him.

"We want you to join Hollywood Arts."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for continuing on. This one's a bit shorter but still longer then I think the average word length will be for me. In this chapter we learn where the rest of the gang is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters.

Jade's POV

"_We want you to join Hollywood Arts."_

I almost burst out in a laugh, but the agonizing pain in my ribs stopped me. They're crazy they want me to join their clown club? No sirey bob. I can't see myself going around helping cats down tress and old ladies cross the street. I need action I need fun. I'm not going to join their little troop of girl scouts.

"Before you reject our offer please let me finish." I cross my arms over my chest expecting a long lecture which I receive. "Hollywood Arts is not only a school, but a community for all super powered humans to work together. We have started a new program for villains who are to be reformed. They plan on staying with a trustworthy member of HA and teach the rules regulations and 'arts' of the society." I'm only partly paying attention instead I'm thinking of a tune. Humming and singing always helps me think better. I was currently thinking of how to escape. I suspected we were on an island since I can see the horizon not to far and haven't heard a single car horn from the open window. If I am on an island then escaping is useless, where would I go? I turn my attention back to Dr. Casam.

"This isn't an option is it?" I say quickly not trusting the man for a moment.

"It's this or jail." Dr. Casam smirks before standing up. "I'll leave you to think about it." He said before walking out. I hate jail. I hate the small spaces, I hate the beds, I hate the food, I hate it all. I lost it after a few days and thankfully was broken out. I'm not going back to jail. I glance at Tori who has been oddly quit. Looking closer I notice the remnants of tears on her cheek. She's looking hard out the window and I'm wondering what she's thinking off. I tap my foot on the floor waiting for the ever so gracious Doctor to return. I suspect he hasn't left for me to decide it's an easy enough decision. He does return and looks at me expectedly.

"How do you know I won't just run off?"

"There will be an agent on you at all times. Keeping an eye on you and keeping you in check. She or he will be free to punish you any way they think necessary." I almost kick him. I'm not some dog you can just scold for barking at a bird. I think of some of the crazies that work with him and frown.

"Who will that agent be?" he takes this as an 'I agree and will join the program' because he smiles.

"We're not exactly sure ye-"

"I can." Torus interrupts, coming back to the land of the living. "I can."

"Perfect. It's settled then. Tori you can take Ms. West back to your apartment." She nods and bows again before opening the door for us to go. We leave the surprisingly large building and head to another one not too far away. Tori kept her eyes on me at all times as if expecting me to run. Instead I do the opposite I walk over to the dark gray building labeled 'Living Quarters.' Of course we're not leaving the island. Otherwise they'd cuff me. That answers that question. I rub my side deciding to go to sleep as soon as we get there. Tori leads me to the elevator and punches in her code to go to whichever level she lives on.

"Who died?" It was a joke to lighten up the mood but Tori's face is hard and she stares forward finally the elevator stops with a jerk and a ding and opens.

"Cat. Cat died." She chokes out. I catch my breath "She was hit by your stupid laser." She walks out of the elevator before I can reply stopping at a door marked 8342. She slips a key in and types a code in. I miss the first number but the others are 8930. She pushes the door open. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back." She hastily shuts the door behind me. The hallway is long and at the end is another door this one with another lock that wasn't locked. I pushed it open; the room was rather large with a couch and a love seat, a coffee table, a rather small TV. Past that was the kitchen and then a hall way which I assume leads to her bedroom. Sitting on the couches was Andre and another rather hot looking guy. I think his name is Beck, he also worked for HA but he wasn't a field agent like Tori.

They both turn to me in confusion and shock. Andre flashed into action first starting to send a burst of wind at me it was easy for me to dodge and I can tell he wasn't ready at all. Beck shoots what seems like a giant sheet of metal at me that I blast a hole through. I really don't want to do this right now but I play it up and throw a punch at Beck. He raises an arm and blocks me from hitting him. His forearm is pressed agents mine in a battle of strength which I know perfectly well I will lose. I light up my hands. His eyes flicker between my face to my glowing hands then back at my face. I know he can feel the heat because he pulls back and strips a piece of metal off Tori's microwave and forms it to a point and starts shooting them at me. I jump backwards because Andre is adding speed to them. My lit hands are burning any metal that comes within range. As quick as they started they stopped. I look over to them to see there is ice over their shoulders stopping them from attacking any more. I see Tori behind me and realize my feet are frozen. My hands go out as I pull my feet off the ground. I think she had yelled at us to stop before she joined in but I was too into the fight to hear her.

"Guys, Jade has agreed to join the reformatory program and is my guest." She says slowly as if she would scare them. I scoff at the word agreed but am ignored.

"Are they crazy?" Beck hisses. "This reforming project is going to blow up in their faces." I roll my eyes at him finding him to be annoying even if I do agree.

"I know but I agreed to it." The Latina's eyes shift to see some of her appliances were ripped up and burned. "Beck! You ruined my stuff." The boy runs a hand through his hair. I bet he's the type to have a cabinet full of hair products. The type who can hook up with any girl he wants. I've seen him and Robbie in a newspaper before. Beck is one of HA's mechanics and Robbie is one of the computer nerds. I remember the article I had read while my boss was rambling to me. Robbie is an awkward boy I haven't actually met face to face but he seems to be the type to prefer to stay behind a computer. I doubt I'll meet him.

"I thought we were being attacked." Beck says with a frown. Tori rolls her eyes but instantly forgave him. "They're insane for trusting her." He says glancing at me. I leaned up agents the back of the red love seat silently wondering where Tori kept her Advil. Andre says something about second a chance which almost made me roll my eyes and they make up some sort of excuse before they leave. Torus finally turns to me.

"I'm sorry about them, did they hurt you?"

"No." I say quickly. "Do you have any Advil?"

"You just said they didn't hurt you."

"I hurt myself during the fight back at Blackwood's warehouse." I explain quickly." She passes me a small bottle of Advil. I take two before tossing it back to her and head over to her fridge for a glass of water. "Is he in jail?"

"Who? Dr. Blackwood?"

"No, Spiderman." Tori frowns at me.

"Yeah. He's in jail."

"Be a good host and show me to my room."

"Jade, I really am so-"

"Save it, Vega. I'm fine." She showed me to the bathroom and my room

"There should be some cloths in the closet and towels in the bathroom. Tell me if you need anything." I shower and put on a lose tank top and baggy sweatpants before collapsing on her bed. I turn on the radio that was beside the bed flipping through some repetitive pop songs before coming across a good station. I lay back in the bed one hand slightly heated and rubbing my hurt side. I know exactly what my boss would say if he could talk to me.

"_Get to know her, let her guard down then destroy her. Learn all the weakness of HA so we can take over."_ He tried to get me to do so before but I refused. Dr. Blackwood hates jail more than I do. He's rather short and always picked on. I smile at that thought. I should be figuring out where the heck I am but I can't get up. My head is starting to hurt and the pain killers aren't helping. I hear a faint buzzing in the back of my head. I must have hit my head on something. I think simply falling asleep to the song playing on the radio.

_You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold_

"Jade. Jade! Jade!" someone's shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes slowly to see none other than Tori disturbing my slumber. I groan and roll over. "Come on get up jade."

"Go away." I then realizing I hear a buzzing again but it's louder and sharper. I push myself up and look at Tori.

"It's the fire alarm. Come on." She grabs my arm, pulls me up and practically drags me down the stairs and outside to the back of the building, where a crowd was already forming. Who would pull the fire alarm at this ungodly hour? I think dimly before hearing a small voice.

"Someone set it off." I turn my head to the left to where the voice came from. We're in the parking lot waiting for the okay to go back in. I'm surrounded by people but no one who seems to be talking to me or who seems to fit the voice. Shaking my head I turn my attention to a security guard who tells us we can go back in and that there is no fire.

The song I used was Yours to Hold by Skillet


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay another chapter. So far I've been posting once ever week but I don't know if it will continue because I've been getting a lot of homework lately. The only reason I don't have any today is because I had finished my Drawing and Painting homework and I'm almost done my Planning projects, and for English we're watching the second X-men. I now see how this story relates to that but that is a coincident because I have never watched the X-men before Monday. I still have no idea what D.E.B.S.

Jade's POV

"_Someone set it off." I turn my head to the left to where the voice came from. We're in the parking lot waiting for the okay to go back in. I'm surrounded by people but no one who seems to be talking to me or who seems to fit the voice. Shaking my head I turn my attention to a security guard who tells us we can go back in and that there is no fire. _

I've been staying with Tori for a week now and I swear she is stuck up and boring she must be so glad I'm here to make her life interesting. I learned some interesting things about her over the week. Apparently she's the star of her family and is not the only one with superpowers. Her father is in the police force and I know for a fact I have past him at least once over my thievery years. I don't know what her mother does but her sister is also at HA but is one of the lesser know agents. Tori dragged me to HA headquarter where I was stuck in a boring class about jet maintenance.

"I call shotgun." I say hopping into a small jet and sitting by the side.

"I wanted shotgun!" Tori complained moving to sit beside me. We're in a jet waiting to take off. Tori has been called for a small job and I'm coming along. We're currently off to arrest Dr. Amam for disturbing a endangered species on a small island with a long name I couldn't be bothered to remember.

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" Beck asked from the pilot seat. He's flying us to the island. I prop my feet up on the back of his seat. He turns over to look at us and wipes his forehead with a greasy hand. Instead of answering him I ask,

"How much longer?"

"Not too long." He answered. I'm about to tell him that's not a proper answer but instead Tori exclaimed.

"There it is!" Tori got up and pulled on a parachute.

"Awesome, finally some fun!" I exclaim grabbing my own parachute. Tori slides the door open.

"Jump on three." Beck calls from his seat. "One, two, three!" We drop ourselves off the jet and fall through the air before pulling our cords and easily landing. We ditch the parachutes and head towards the large building beside the water.

"How are we going to get in?"

"Through the vents." Tori answers pulling her dumb HA jacket on tighter.

"How original." I grumble but follow her towards a airshaft.

"Robbie is the air vents clear?" She asks into her ear piece connecting her back to head quarters. I can't hear him respond because I don't have one but she nods to me and climbs up to the end of the vent and struggles to unscrew it. I roll my eyes and melt the ends so I can pry it open. We climb in the shaft Tori first and I pull the outlet back on. We crawl through the shaft in silence for a little while.

"Was Cat a good friend of yours?" I ask slowly. Tori pauses in her crawling.

"Yeah. She was." Cat's funeral is this weekend. "Why?"

"We were c-" With a clang the shaft we were traveling in shifted and the end we just came through dipped down to a fourty five degree angle. We start to slide backwards both struggling to get a grip on the metal. I light up my fingers and dig them into the vent slowing myself before coming to a stop on some ice behind me that Tori must have put up to stop our sliding. She didn't expect me to slow before that though and is now laid on top of me both my hands digging dimples in the metal and my back agents a barrier of ice. She's blushing and it takes a moment for her to realize what happened before she untangles herself from me.

"Gosh are you ever red." I purr.

"J-just melt the ice." I smile and punch a whole into the ice barrier she made, crawl through it and carefully crawl through the vent.

"Dr. Amam knows we're here no reason to continue to hide. Let's bust in now." Tori nods and I cut a hole into the bottom and we drop gracefully down. We were in a long hallway with many doors. We both look around carefully. "Ask your nerd which door we take." Tori rolled her at the nerd comment but pressed a button on her earpiece and asked anyway.

"He said three doors down and to the right, and then head through a door on the other end of that room." I headed down the hallway and opened the door. There were lasers moving across the first half off the room and a large pool with something moving in the second half. I rolled my eyes. Lasers, Really? I roll my eyes.

"Ready for this?" Tori asks with a smile.

"The real question is? Are you?" We both take off moving through the room doing spins off the wall and back flips easily getting past the lasers. We arrive at the edge of the pool at the same time. There are sharks swimming in the water. Tori has already started to cross by freezing the water. I follow her at a slower pace. She pulls the door open and we head inside the main room. Dr. Amam was sitting in a large chair behind a desk and a small computer. The rest of the room is empty

"I was expecting you two, how do you like my new pets?" He asked with a cackle.

"They're really stupid." I answer quickly cutting him off.

"What are you ejecting into these waters Dr. Amam?" Tori asks with a growl.

"Toxic waste." He answers spinning around in his chair once.

"Can we beat him up now?"

"Fine, le-"

"Ahh but first you must vanquish my other new pets." He presses a button on his desk and out of the back doors enters a large, misshaped, tattered leopard. I roll my eyes, this guy is insane. Tori gasps beside me. The leopard growls and rushes to Dr. Amam's side.

"I'll take the ugly beast." I growl back. The leopard comes running towards us. We both jump out of the way.

"Don't hurt it, Jade!" Tori yells.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I grumble. As the beast pounces towards me I hit its back while jumping over it. The leopard seems old and has bad eye sight because it takes it a while before it sees me again. It jumps towards me in a long stride and raises on its hindlegs while slashing towards me. It hit the side of my face before I can jump back. I yelp as I feel my cheek stinging. I move away from the old cat.

"Jade!" Tori yells freezing the paws of the leopard to the ground.

"I'm fine!" I yell back as the big cat breaks free from the ice. It pounces back at me this time I manged to grab its paws before it clawed at me again. It snapped its jaw forward. I spin out of the way and sent a blast of fire towards it. The cat lets out a screech and jumps back. I sent another few blasts of fire at it and it runs off back through the door. I see Tori is already handcuffing the Dr.

"You didn't hurt it did you?" She sounds concerned for the cat.

"I might have scorched its tail." I say wiping away the blood on my cheek although honestly my head is hurting more.

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." I grumble. I lean on Dr. Amam's desk.

"Jade…" She says slowly approaching me. My head is spinning and I try to stand but instead fall over. Tori's quick and she catches me. I've probably stained her jacket but she doesn't seem to care. Tori helps me back on my feet. I look up and realize that Dr. Amam must have run off.

"Tori, he ran off!" I say attempting to follow him out the backdoor.

"It's an island, he can't go anywhere." She says reassuring me.

"_He has a boat at the northwest side. He'll get away unless you go now." _I look around confused. There is no one else around.

"He has boat. Come on." I say grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Where are we going? " Tori ask as we head down to the dock.

"The Northwest dock."

"Why?" I pause at this. Why are we going there? "Look there." She says before I can respond. There indeed is a boat hovering in the water out into the water.

"Seems he run out of fuel." I say with a chuckle.

"I'll get Robbie to sent someone out there." Who did I hear? I'm going crazy. I am now absolutely mad.

"_You're not mad. Not yet at least."_ I am mad. I am totally mad, absolutely bonkers. _"You're not bonkers!" _The voice said again. _"I'm an angel and I'm here to help you." _


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yay new chapter. Well today is a very special day it's my birthday so I added a special bit of fluff in here just for you all. Don't you just love Jori Fluff C: Hope you like it 3

I don't own Victorious or the characters.

"_You're not mad. Not yet at least."_ I am mad. I am totally mad, absolutely bonkers. _"You're not bonkers!" _The voice said again. _"I'm an angel and I'm here to help you." _

"I'm crazy." I conclude, speaking quietly. I could have schizophrenia! I rub the bridge of my nose. Tori and I are inside a boat heading to Tori's apartment. It seems like it takes a lot longer than before. I'm lying on a few seats my feet in the brunette's lap. I don't hear the voices saying that I am not mad anymore so I slowly open my eyes. I prop myself up with one elbow and turn to look at Tori.

"You alright?" I nod slowly.

"I think so, but I have a killer headache."

"We're almost at my apartment; I'll get you some pain killers."

"I hate that island."

"Oh, we're not going there." I perk up at this.

"They trust me enough to rejoin civilization?" I kid.

"No. They trust me." I chuckle at that.

"Of course they do. No one in their right mind would trust me." She doesn't respond to that. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." She answers pushing my feet off.

"Worried you'll get fired?" I tease sitting up. "Or maybe I'll replace you." We both laugh at that. I stand up. "Coming up top?'' She hesitates and shakes her head. "Suit yourself." I mumble going up the stairs and onto the deck. They're a few people around two guarding Dr. Amam on one of the corners, a man steering and another sitting beside him. Dr. Amam lifts his head a bit when he sees me but then looks back down. I leaned agents the side of the quick moving boat. I hear someone move behind me and think for a moment that Tori changed her mind.

"Hey." Beck greets.

"Hi." I turn back to the water.

"You alright? I heard you had a breakdown." Great next they'll drag me to therapy.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed." I lie.

"Make sure you get enough sleep." He runs his hand through his hair once before saying bye and leaving. I watch the water as we pull into a dock. Tori and I are taken to a car waiting to drive us to Tori's apartment.

"Are we in LA?" I ask turning to Tori. Her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I grew up here." I admit leaning agents the door.

"Really? I grew up a few hours away from here." I chuckle. "Do you want to grab Chinese?"

"Sure." We stop at a small restaurant pick up some food and then head to Tori's apartment.

"Here we are." Vega says getting out. It's a short building without too many floors. Inside it's a simple way up to her home. She decorated it similar to how it is in the island's apartment. There is a large couch and loveseat with a table and tv mounted on the wall. Beside that sat a poker table near the kitchen area. There is a balcony to the right. It's a fairly nice place. It reminds me of my old apartment. It wasn't far from here and I used to reside there from time to time, but a master thief couldn't stay in one spot too long. It would be a nice change, but I wouldn't be able to stand doing nothing all day. I sit on the couch and Tori plops down beside me.

We eat in silence and once we finish Tori heads to her room leaving me to sit on her couch and flick through channels on tv. Hmm news, news, news, news, what is with all these news channels? _American idol, Shark tank , Anger Management, Hot in Cleveland, the Amazing Race _there is nothing interesting on. I sigh as I continue to flip through the channels before putting on a news channel and lying on the red couch.

"Breaking news, a large group of people have gone missing from Burbank, LA" I twist my head to get a better view as the news anchor says the name of all the missing people along with a picture. Burbank is about 30 minutes away.

"Vega!" I call.

"What?" She answered from her bedroom.

"Did you hear about a group of people disappearing from Burbank?"

"Yeah I did."

"Any ideas what happened?"

"No." Tori says coming in. She sits beside me as I finally find a horror film that's playing. She lets out a groan at what I'm watching. "I hate horror movies!" She complains loudly trying to snatch the remote from my hand.

"Nope you can't have it." I say stretching my arm and keeping it out of her reach.

"Jade!" she groans reaching over again.

"Oh you want this?" I ask turning so my back was away from her and hovering the remote behind me. She lunges towards me as if I would get scared and drops the remote but when I just raise an eyebrow she stands on the couch and leaps towards my outstretched arm. I jump to the side and back away from her with a teasing smile. "You'll have to be faster." I purr waving the remote. She glares at me before she races towards me running after me and around her apartment for a good 5 minutes before Tori managed to tackle me.

"Ha. I got you, now hand the remote over." She gloats. Tori is sitting on my hips and has my hands pinned to the side. Her face is just a few inches from mine. I smile looking into her coffee colored eyes before I light up my wrists, she immediately jerks back but she isn't burned, I made sure of that. I take this moment to roll us over and pin her down.

"Now look at what you've done you made me miss the movie." I say in a mock hurt tone. She playfully rolls her eyes.

"That was a cheap move." She complains before instantly turning red. It seems like she realized the position we're in. I chuckle at her.

"Something wrong, Vega?" I ask, studded eyebrow perked.

"Oh get off me, goofball." I let go of her hands.

"Goofball?" I let out a laugh and stand up. "Come on. You are watching the movie."

"Noooo, Jade!" She groans but follows. I cross my feet under me and we sit and watch. Tori is white as a sheet within minutes and has covered herself with a blanket we pulled from one of her closets. As one of the murderers' pops up out of nowhere she lets out another scream and buries her face into my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from the big bad murderer." It felt nice to be holding her, it felt different. I had been I in a relationship before but it didn't last long. It never does. Usually I have to break things off before they discover who I really am. I am really good at disguises. The characters in the movie enter a strange house. I'm not paying much attention to the film anymore, just enjoying Tori's company. She doesn't take her head out of my shoulder until the movie goes to commercial. "You alright?" She nods with a small smile. She gets up and heads to the kitchen. I follow.

"Want something to drink? I got Water, Mountain Dew, lemonade."

"Nah, I'm good." I say playing with the ends of my hair. I need to re-dye it soon. What color should I dye it next? The blue that's in now seems a bit faded maybe I'll go back to a green-blue. I haven't done purple since my hair was brown. Tori grabs a glass and turns the sink tap.

"_DON'T LET HER TOUCH THE WATER!_" Before I knew what happened I kicked Tori's glass away and it shattered agents the wall. She looks at me wide eyed like I grew another head.

"Jade!" She exclaims. "What the heck was that about?!" I blink once then twice trying to figure out why I did that.

"Th- I….umm…"

"You're insane!" If only she knew.

"The cup was chipped." I lie trying to come up with an explanation.

"You didn't have to bust it agents the wall!" She really seems mad and my headache's back. "That is so rude!" She heads over to the sink to pick up the pieces.

"Its fine, I'll clean it up."

"You know what Jade I should make you pick up every piece, but that's not what a good host does." She grumbles. I rub the side of my head and help her pick up the glass. Why did I do? What's wrong with the water it looks clean enough. I expect to find the voice answer me but when it doesn't I sigh.

"Jade, tell me whats wrong. Why are you ac-" The doorbell interrupted her and saved me from answering. She doesn't move until it rings again then Tori stands and heads to the door.

"_Don't let her answer it!" _The voice as desperate as before says.

"Wait!" I call after Tori. She stops and puts her hands on her hips. She looks really hot when she's mad.

"What, Jade?"

"Don't answer it."

"Why would I not answer my doorbell?"

"Because….Just don't, please." I'm so confused. She seemed to relax a bit and walked back over to me.

"_Get out of her place. Go somewhere safe, hurry!" _

"We have to leave." I say as soon as the voice stops.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain it when we get there just come on!" I grab her wrist and drag her to the balcony. It's not to far from the ground but I climb down the waterpipe anyway.

"Jade just tell me where we're going."

"My old apartment, Vega." I answer heading down the alley into the dark city. She doesn't ask any more questions and I'm glad for I have no other answer. I feel like I have to trust this voice. I could possibly be chipped. Maybe HA did it at the hospital to drive me to insanity. I have to know where it's coming from. Besides I need to pick up some cloths from my apartment anyway. Al l of the clothing HA sent was bright enough to make your eyes bleed. I managed to find something that fits in Tori's closet but I would prefer my own. My apartment is about 30 blocks away but we make rather good time for two people who were walking. Tori puts her hand on my arm as we walk across the road when the light flashes red. It's a windy night and we're not really dressed for the weather. I'm not cold, I'm never cold but Tori is shivering.

"Are you alright?" I hesitate.

"I might be." I answer not stopping. I keep eye contact with her. Her eyes are still wide and confused but she is concerned for me. I've never had anyone be concerned for me before. I take her hand with a small forced smile. I gently light my hand there is no fire surrounding it but it's warm. She clings to it like a heater in a Christmas cottage. When we finally arrive we climb up the fire escape to my apartment and I open the door. It's just a bit smaller then Tori's but it has basically the same layout. The biggest difference is that my apartment is a lot messier. The couch is ripped in multiple places and there are scorch marks on the walls and multiple things carved into the coffee table. Everything is covered in dust and there are blood stains on the ground. I flick the light on and the single yellow bulb flickers before turning on. Tori is shocked at first.

"Woah! Jade, what the hell happened in here?"

"A lot of horrible things." I answer sitting on the couch. She hesitates and sits down on a clean spot beside me.

"Alright, explain what happened now." Tori demands leaning forward but never losing eye contact.

"Okay, well there are voices, well I guess a voice because it's really only one and then my thoughts, which have been like telling me things like when the fire alarm was pulled it told me that someone just pulled it and there was no fire and when Dr. Amam was going into the boat. It's as if they can see what's happening before I can. It told me I'm not crazy and that it's an angel sent to help me." I say getting straight to the point. She stares at me in a mix of confusion and concern. I wonder how my reaction would have been if it had been her. I'd probably think she was kidding or lying. Would I have laughed in her face or just made a sick joke?

"Did it tell you to attack me earlier?" She asks

"It told me not to let you touch the water or open the door." I answer rubbing my hands.

"When did all this start?"

"After I came with you, after I joined HA, after the laser accident." I look up curious as to what her expression is. Tori is looking down at her hands her eyebrows knitted together. I can see the confusion flickering in her eyes.

"How do you like talk to it?" She finally asked.

"I haven't been able to. It just talks to me." I try and concentrate on my thoughts.

_Can you hear me?_ I ask taking a steady breath. It takes a moment before I heard an answer.

"_I guess I owe you two a explanation."_


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a bit special because its my first time writing in Tori's POV. I hope I did alright. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites or follows C:

I don't own Victorious or the characters.

"_I guess I owe you two a explanation."_

Tori POV

Jade's expression of concentration is quickly turned into relief and not a second later confusion. I'm not exactly sure if I believe her but it would definitely explain why she has been acting off. I lean back agents the couch's arm rest and pull my feet up and under me.

"Jade?" She looks up at me as if she just realized I'm still here.

"She's explaining it all to me." She says slowly. "Maybe you should go shower it might be a while." Wait, she? I'm about to go ask but Jade is back in her little world, or is it their little world? I shake my head let out a sigh and head down the hall. There's one bedroom and a bathroom right in front of it, and a locked door at the end of the hall. I open a closet outside of the bathroom and grab a clean towel. The tiles are a dull shade of brownish white the walls are a darker shade the counter is a lighter then both the floor and the walls. I put the towel and my clothing beside the sink. There are more red stains on the back of the door and the floor they look faded and old. There are scratch marks on the walls but nothing too bad.

"I really have to ask jade what happened to this place." I say out loud. I step into the tub and turn the hot water up all the way but I'm met with water colder then arctic ice. I let out a yelp and take a step back but my heel slid and I hit my head on the glass then fall on my back. My head spun as I stand up once more.

"Did I mention there was no hot water?" I hear Jade call from outside. I take the quickest shower possible and dry myself off. I'm about to ask jade if I can borrow something to wear when the door opens with a click and she tosses gray sweatpants and a loose maroon tee in. I'm almost sure I locked the door. I turn the lock and pull on the door to discover its broken. I get changed and head back out. Jade is lying changed on the couch drinking coffee out of a dark mug. I shove her feet to the ground and sit facing her.

"You're cruel you know that." I growl.

"You're lucky there's electricity." She says with a smirk taking half a sip.

"What happened to this place?" She shrugs.

"When I was younger it was abandoned and I used to break in and sleep here for the night."

"A criminal from a young age." I comment with a smile, imagine a little Jade climbing up the fire escape and jumping in through the window or breaking open the lock. My smile fades when I ask my next question. "Why couldn't you stay with your parents at home?" Her face hardens. No, stupid stupid, stupid just when she was opening up. I wish I could take my question back. "You don't have to answer that if you're not ready to." I pause expecting an answer that doesn't come. "So what did the angel tell you?"

"A lot." She takes another agonizing slow sip of her coffee. "The angel told me that it's Cat." My mouth gaps open in confusion and shook.

"But how? Cat passed away." Jade sighs.

"Apparently she was chosen to save th-"

"Cat? As in Catherina Valentine, Cat?" I interrupt.

"Yes Cat!" Jade snaps. I shut my mouth. "Apparently her power is one of the strongest known." Jade smiles at some distance memory. "She had an angel too named Muriel when she died Muriel was spouse to be transmitted to the next person chosen." She chuckles. "Apparently there is some list of heroes or something. Anyway the laser both killed Cat and transfer her soul so now she's my angel." Jade spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "She can see beyond what I can and is here to help guide us."

"Us?" I finally ask. The goth nods.

"Cat says we're going on some shitty adventure to learn about friendship or the true meaning of life." I giggle at that. She puts her empty mug in the sink. "Apparently I can also heal faster or something. It's complicated though. Cat said something like I have to be calm and out of a fight for it to work and she has to be communicating to me." She shrugs. Wow she gained a new power, and can see past what is visible to her eyes. Would Cat be able to give her advice? What am I thinking its Cat her best advice would be to eat strawberry ice-cream instead of vanilla. "I'm going to bed. G'night."

"Wait, where am I going to sleep?" Jade shrugs. "Come on, Jade! Let me sleep in your bed."

"Fine fine. Come on." Jade grabs my wrist and we head down to her bedroom. There's one queen sized bed with dark red and black bed sheets. To the left there is a dresser and closet all in dark tones. The walls have posters of bands and a big one of The Scissoring. There is a display case to the right with photos most of which are burned along the edge a small stuffed rabbit and a few other sentimental objects beneath a thin sheet. There is a night stand on the right side of the bed and a window big enough to climb out of. The fan on the ceiling is already making a creaking sound as it spins around. Jade flicks it off and moves her arms in a grand gesture.

"Well here it is. Touch anything and I'll burn your hide." I know she's kidding and I laugh. I crawl under the covers. Jade flips off the light and crawls onto the other side.

"Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Good night." I say pulling the covers close.

"Night, Vega." I smile, I can't get the memory of the last time I saw her asleep. It was the night the fire alarm rang. She was stretched out across one side of the bed the remains of tears on her cheeks. I couldn't bring myself to ask her why she was crying. It took me a while to fall asleep.

I wake up to find Jade gone. The spot where she laid was fixed up proper. I stretch my spine until I hear a satisfying pop. I yawn and stand up. I take a closer look around her room. Her phone is sitting on the dresser with a lava lamp. The room is a lot nicer than the rest of the house and its obvious how much time she spends in here. I stand up and look into Jade's display case. Everything inside is covered in a layer of dust. I pull the off-white sheet off and open it. There are photo's of a younger Jade and a few of Jade with some other people I don't know, there's one picture near the back that catches my eye. It's behind a few other trinkets and I pull it free and look carefully at it. At first I don't recognize who's standing with Jade but after a moment I realize its Cat. Her hair is its natural color and they are playing in the grass in someone's yard. The picture caught both of them of guard and they were just having fun and playing. A goofy smile implants its self on my face that only fades when I hear.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" Jade's standing in the door way her hair wet wrapped in a towel similar to the one covering her. I put the picture down beside the bunny.

"You and Cat were friends?" I ask stepping towards her. She shrugs as if it was a suitable answer then opens her closet and pulls out something to change into.

"There is so much about you I don't know."

"You're lucky you know anything." She answers quickly as she puts on a black shirt with mesh arms and the words 'bite me' in white complex writing on the front and blue white jeans. I can't help but watch her when she's not looking.

"Jade?"

"Whaaatttt?" she asked stretching the word out.

"I need to borrow some clothing and a towel." Jade tossed me a black off the shoulder shirt and light grey pants with an off white towel.

I take a shower and head to the living room. Jade is listening to the news.

" -ree today. There is no new information about the missing people's case." Jade turned the volume of it down so it was just background music.

"I can't believe they still haven't found them yet." I sit down beside her, as soon as I do she props her feet up on my lap.

"Don't you have to call Hollywood Arts and sign in or something?" The Goth asks stretching. The top of her shirt raises a bit revealing her pale stomach. My eyes drift upwards I have to manually pull them away.

"Oh yes yes. Where's your phone?" Jade pulls a black cell phone out of her pocket and tosses it to me. "Thanks." I dial the number and press the phone agents my ear. "Hey Robbie, yeah, okay use this number until I get back. Alright, we'll get there. No I don't know."

"Got a new job?"

"Yeah. We're going to go look for the missing people." Jade stretches once more before getting up.

"Great." She says. "When's our ride getting here?"

"I'll call Beck to pick us up."

"What's up with you two are you like dating?" Jade asks hands rested on her hips and studded eyebrow perked.

"Who me and Beck? No, no, he's a good friend, just a good friend." She shakes her head slowly as if doubting me. I dial Beck's number and ask him to pick us up. He tells us he will be there as soon as he can. I put Jade's phone in my pocket. Jade is across the room watching me her arms crossed over her chest. "He said he will be here soon." I tell her

"Alright." The raven headed beauty answers with a shrug. I turn her radio off and walk towards her.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask nervously. I don't want her to get another migraine. She nods.

"Of course I am." I can hear the trickle of nervousness in her voice. I'm unconsciously biting my lower lip. I'm not usually nervous before missions but I can't get the thought of us having to be heroes out of my mind. Yes I have saved an uncountable amount of people before but we're usually not publically known and if we are we don't make a big show of it. It's one of the benefits of joining Hollywood Arts. They fake identities for you and proved sources. The first time I went on a mission I was so scared but I got the hand of it rather quickly. I remember Andre had to drag me out of the car. I meet Cat at the academy the next day; well she's a bit hard to miss. I meet Robbie next during my third mission and with him Beck. I consider them all close friends- Jade too. It must be hard for her; no one knows what she is going through. Is it painful? Is Cat constantly yelling in her ear? I decide to ask.

"In the beginning when Cat was adjusting it was really painful." Jade pauses before answering the second answer. "She's not always in my ear and she seemed to be surprisingly on topic." I raise an eyebrow at that. "She only talks when she wants to." Jade smiles and I do the same. We hear a honk from outside.

"That's probably Beck, let's go." We walk side by side out to see Beck in a truck waiting for us.


	6. Chapter 6

Woo Action time. I love writing fighting scenes but I don't think i'll all that good at them.

I don't own Victorious or the characters.

_"That's probably Beck, let's go." We walk side by side out to see Beck in a truck waiting for us. _

Tori POV

The large abandoned building was a dark gray colour and had graffiti all over it. The windows were broken and there was no visible light from inside. The road in front of the building was completely vacant. Beck's truck pulled in, Jade and I stepped out. I stretch my arms once before pressing the button on my Bluetooth like earpiece. "Ready?" I ask.

"Always ready to kick butt." She answers shoving me along with her foot on my butt.

"My butt is not made for shoving!" I say but walk along. I have Robbie do a quick scan before we open the doors and head down the hallway. It looks like it had used to be some sort of doctor's office, maybe a therapist office. The paint on the walls is chipped and cracked they're no furniture.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah." I answer. Through the earpiece Robbie told us to go a door on our left. Surprise Surprise the doors locked. I start banging my shoulder agents it but Jade puts her hands up stopping me. She cracks a grin and lit up her hands to melt the door's hinges. I roll my eyes and push the door open. The dim light from outside has disappeared and we're drenched in darkness. I feel a shiver run up my spine as I feel a chill. Jade lit up her hand enough for us to see in the dark. She takes my hand in her other and we walk down. My breath catches. She's holding my hand, sure it's so I don't fall on my face but still. Okay I admit it I have a crush on Jade, how can I not? She's beautiful, funny; she can be sweet but still kick butt! She's not a thief anymore either but I'm pretty sure I saw her eying Beck and I don't even know if she's gay. My toe bangs agents the edge of a table breaking my train of though.

"OW!" I exclaim hopping back a few steps. Jade catches my arm preventing me from falling over. She shakes her head slowly.

"You can be a real klutz." The goth said in disbelieve.

"I am not a klutz!"

"You totally are." She dismisses and let's go of my arm. My toe hurts too much to continue this argument. I kneel on the ground and take off my shoe.

"You know there are mouse droppings all over the place." I look closer and indeed there is and it's all over my knee.

"Eww. Eww. Eww." I grumble fixing my shoe back on and standing up straight. She rolls her eyes. Her flame is starting to flicker. I rip off a piece of wood from the old table that hurt me, ha take that stupid table, and wrap it in strip of cloth from the couch. Jade smiles when she realizes I'm making a torch and she pulls the cloth on tighter before lighting it up. The room is instantly a lot brighter. She lets her own fire die as we head down.

Robbie says there is a hatch that will lead us down to the basement. We find it when the tapping of our feet agents the cement changes. I rip of the carpet and there is indeed a wood hatch. Its unlocked and we open it up. Jade looks hesitate to climb down the rickety ladder so I go down first. Not wanting to be outshined the ex-thief comes down after me. It looks like an old warehouse basement the difference is that here is a large cage filled with people all standing in lines.

"There security system is really lacking." I speak my mind looking around closely for traps.

"Or they want us here, best be careful." The cage of people is across the room and there seems to be a tunnel in the back of the cage. There is a single shaky light bulb in the middle of the room. The torch dies out and Jade steps on it with her boot and tosses it aside. The victims in the cage don't seem to acknowledge our presences. We inspect the area for any wires or traps then walk along hand in hand. I'm unsure who reached for the other's hand first but it doesn't really matter. We slid past a few traps and tap on the bars of the cage. The people inside still don't seem to notice us even though we're not even a foot in front of them. I can see now their eyes have an odd glossy glow to them and each of them wore the same blank expression.

"Jade. I don't think they have control of their own minds." I look around the room for another way out but the only way I see is through the back of the cell. Jade is staring hard at the people trying to get their attention but she eventually gives up.

"Guess we'll have to go that way." She lit up both of her hands and snapped 2 of the bars off, enough for us to walk in. "What did you ever do without me?"

"We actually had to cut things!"I gasp and make a face. We both chuckled as we made our way past the crowd of people, none reacted to us pushing them aside. "Careful Jade." I can almost hear her roll her eyes. There isn't much light in the tunnel but I don't want jade to run out of juice. Who knows who we'll have to face? Suddenly she stops dead in her tracks and pushes me to the side of the tunnel and into a small gap in the wall. I know better than to speak. I hear the people before I see the light from there flashlight. They don't make an effort to keep quiet. They're foot steps are loud enough and they are talking.

"They move really slow. We need to speed up production." One of the men said.

"We'll crank up the beam, and make the signal stronger."

"When will we attack LA?" The first man asked.

"Boss wants it to be at nightfall but we're behind schedule. Maybe 'round sunrise." They walk past us now. There are three men, one who hasn't spoken. They are wearing colourless jumpsuits with a simple logo made out of triangles and crescents on the back. As they're light passes I can make out the spot where we are. The tunnel looks man made and there are a few other gaps that I can spot. I can see now how close Jade and I are. I can count all every color in her eyes and feel her unsteady breath. No now is not the time, Tori. I'm surprised they can't hear my heart pounding, but they just keep walking past us. With the stealth of a hungry leopard, Jade moves closer to them but the silent one must have seen the movement in the corner of his eye. He spun around pulling a long bo staff out a small hidden belt. He stood with a strong defensive position and a hard look on his face. The other two scramble a bit before pulling out two handguns. I know Jade wants to go after the silent man so I call out;

"I got these two." She doesn't answer but strikes first. I approach the two amateurs slowly. They're hands are shaking but they're faces are hard. I flick my wrist freezing the gun from the inside out and start a flurry of punches and kick the guns out of arms reach. I twist his arm and knee him hard in the gut. He lands on his knees with a groan and I shove him backwards. The other one grabs me by my shoulder and arm trying to pull it backwards. I flip over and kick him with opposite leg. He hit the wall and I grab him by the back of his head and hit it with the other's. With a thud they both collapse unconscious on the ground. I turn just in time to see Jade's flames exploding forward in front of her face after she blew in her cupped hands. The last man jumped back his hair and clothing burned but wearable. Jade pulls his hands over and behind his head and kicks him onto his knees.

"Please no!" He finally speaks.

"Who are you people?" I demand. He vigorously shakes his head until Jade adds more pressure to his arms.

"We're the RCHB that stands for Revolutionaries for changes in human behavior." He hissed as Jade added more pressure. "The man employing us wants the city to do everything he says. He uses mind control." Jade released the pressure a bit.

"How did they chip everyone?"

"Through the water." He answered quickly. I glanced at Jade who kept her eyes fixed on the squirming captive. "They are going to activate it soon but something went wrong so they are using the people over there as a test."

"Where is the boss the others were talking about?" The pyrokinetic asked.

"Through the tunnel past a few guards and through a large door." He groaned.

"Anything else you want to ask him?" I shake my head and Jade smacks his face into the wall. She dumps him on his own away from the others and since we have no rope I freeze them to the wall. We walk down the hall and sure enough there are a few guards standing outside a large door. "Ready?" Jade asked.

"Ready." We both quickly take down two guards and burst open the door. The room is big enough there is a hatch near the back corner and a large shelf beside it. At the center there is a giant computer with a man sitting at it typing away. Jade rolls her eyes as we creep up on him. It seemed almost…too easy.

_THUD_

The next thing I knew something was on me and I was pinned. It growled and I felt something scratch my stomach and chest. I knew at that moment whatever attacked me wasn't human. I raise my hands up to cover my face and flick my wrists to try and freeze whatever it was but I can only get its torso. I flip it over and jump away. I see that it's a large, white dog; maybe a Mastiff or a Boxer. It was scrambling to stand up with only its back legs. What caught my eye was that it had a larger than normal claws, normally dog claws aren't used in a fight but he or she is unable to use his jaws. It has a shiny black muzzle covering its mouth, and an extra inch long claws. I'm surprised it can even walk. Jade is struggling to hold down a similar white dog. I freeze its legs and she lets go with a sigh. The man is now trying to grab his stuff and escape through the back hatch. Jade tosses a fireball at the ladder leading up the hatch and the man jumps back. On his desk it says his name is Victor Hudson. Victor's head whirls around in a failed attempt to find another way to escape.

"Hunter, attack!" He yelled to the dog. The dog whimpered in response and failed to get up.

"You're cornered. Give it up?" His eyes widened and he shook his head. Suddenly Jade jumped forward and grabbed him by his neck. He drops the bags he was holding and his hands go to his neck. He lets out a gurgling, chocking sound.

"Where did you get the mind controlling chips?" Jade asked with a menacing growl. His eyes widened and Jade let him fall to the ground. He burst out in a coughing fit. He shook his head violently rubbing his neck. Jade turned to glance at me.

"I'll call Rob'." I press the button on my modified Bluetooth. "Robbie?" I ask. I could only hear static. "Robbie you there?"

"What happened?"

"I can't get a signal." Jade grabs him by his collar and pushes Victor agents the wall. "I'll find some rope." I turn around and head to a small closet opposite of the shelf. Pulling the door open I find a small pile of rope near the back corner along with cleaning supplies.

"Found some!" I call back. I hear Jade mumble a _fantastic_. I take the rope back over to the pair and tie Victor's hands back in a tight complicated knot then we take him along the tunnel. Two of the three frozen workers have left but the one Jade fought is still frozen to the wall. I refreeze him as we continue along. I feel Victor tense up but I continue to shove him along. We wait silently in the parking lot for Beck's car, the armored trucks and police cars. The only information we got out of him is that he's not the leader of the whole operation and that arresting him won't change anything. Beck's car is up first driving in and then the rest of the cars follow. Victor tenses and tries to pull away but I held him back.

"Nice work you two." Sikowitz one of the older agents said.

"Enough with the congratulatory speech. Just take us back to her apartment." Jade says crossing her hands over her chest.

"Congrats you've saved the lives of all the people here." Sikowitz said ignoring Jade completely. "Beck will take you home." He finished taking Victor from us and putting him in the police truck."


	7. Chapter 7

I used a lot of songs in this chapter and a lot of things were added last minute. Songs used: Everybody talks - Neon Trees, Ignorance - Paramore, A twist in my story** - **Secondhand Serenade, and Stop Standing There- Avril Lavigne.

"_Congrats you've saved the lives of all the people here." Sikowitz said. "Beck will take you home." He finished taking Victor from us and putting him in the police truck._

Jade's POV

"It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her, and then she made my lips hurt!" Tori sung at the top of her lungs while dancing in front of a mirror. "I could hear the chitchat! Take me to your loovvee shack. When everybody talks back!" I rolled my eyes at the brunette. "Come dance with me!" Tori grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I rolled my eyes dramticly.

"At least turn some music on." Grabbing Tori's phone I flipped through her music before turning on a song by Paramore. "If I'm a bad person you don't like me well, I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle a mean cycle. I can't excite you anymore." I sung along. Tori smiled and added her own voice.

"Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge, but if you're going to judge me. Sentence me to another life!" We sung loud and clear in Tori's bedroom. After yesterday's adventure we just wanted to unwind, well I wanted to unwind. Earlier I was watching a horror flick in Tori's room after the host had woke me up, but Tori couldn't handle it. A few hours later here we are singing and dancing in her room. The song changed to one I recognize but don't know the lyrics. Tori didn't stop singing. I laid on her bed watching her

"Whispers turn to shouting, shouting turns to tears. Your tears turn into the laughter, which takes away our fears." She moved like a swan swishing her hips back and forth. Her eyes were shut and she's was smiling. I could feel a smile on my own face. Tori opened her eyes and her smile widened.

"I'm hungry." I got up before she or I have a chance to say anything.

"_What was that?!"_Cat cried in my head.

_What are you talking about?_

"_You were bailing on her!"_

_Cat just…quiet._I sighed and opened up Vega's refrigerator.

"_You have to listen to me! I'm your angel, and you can't run away so ha!"_

_Fine. What do you want?_

"_Why did you stop yourself? You were having so much fun with Tori._

_First of all I wasn't having fun. Second it's none of your business._

"_Come on! I have nothing better to do!"_I could picture her pouting.

_Vega's not my friend._

"_Lying to your self is not healthy."_

_I'm lying to you._

_"Jadee!"_

_Fine! I have a massive crush on her. Is that what you wanted to hear?_

"_Then wh-"_

"Find something to eat?" Tori asked from behind me. I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't notice her walk in.

"No." I answered pulling out bread, ham, lettuce, mayo, and tomatoes. I made myself a sandwich then sit on Vega's couch listening to the radio.

"_You should tell her."_

_Are you crazy?! She's probably straight. She'll freak out._

"_What about yesterday? She was holding your hand then."_

_...Maybe she didn't notice she was doing it._

"_Stop lying to yourself."_Cat's voice starts to drifts away.

"Any new stories?" Tori asked placing herself beside me, also eating a sandwich.

"Nope." I answered popping the p. I stretched my legs out resting them on her lap. Switching the channel on the radio to a nonstop music station I glanced over at Vega.

"_Say something."_Cat hissed in my ear. "_Compliment her, start a conversation do something."_

_I will just, shut it Valentine!_I screw up my face in thought. Tori seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow.

"Cat's being an ass." I grumble. The brunette lets out a giggle that on anyone else would be obnoxious, but on her it just makes me smile. She kicked the side of my leg.

"Be nice." She scolded.

"Yeah like that will happen." I rolled my eyes. She shook her head, the smile on her face never fading. I put the empty plate on her table to wash it later.

"_Come on Jadeyyyy say something."_

_Never call me Jadey!_

"_Then say something."_

_I… can't._

"_What?! Whyy?"_

_I'm afraid._

"_Don't be. I'm right here."_I could almost picture her giant dumb smile.

_Come on Cat. What do I do?_

"_Get her to start talking."_

_How?_

"_I don't know, figure it out!"_ Cat's voice said fading out.

"Cat must really be eating your mind." Tori said before I can say anything. I notice now that she's been staring at me.

"Of course. It is Cat we're talking about." I replied leaning forward.

"How did you ever handle her?"

"She got worse with age." Tori raised an eyebrow. "Sounds impossible?"

"YES!"

"She was my neighbor when we were 7 or 8. It was around the time when we were learning to control our powers. We would practice at a park not far from where we lived." Tori smiled.

"Knowing you, practicing would mean sparing."

"Of course, of course." I purred.

"Who would win?" The brunette curiously leaned towards me.

"…..Well…we would usually tie."

"What? Ho-"

"Water beats fire, braniac."

"OH! Oh yeah." Tori giggled and shook her head.

"What caused you to grow apart?"

"When did I say we did?"

"I just thought since you were a thief and she was a hero something must have happened."

"Well you are right."She smiled in victory. "Her parents found out and let's just say they didn't like me."

"I couldn't imagine why." Vega teased. I continued on.

"I moved to a boarding school after that, but we kept in touch. Until I became a thief of course."

"Sounds like fun times. When did you become a thief?"

"Well I assisted an assassin when I was 16 but Hollywood Arts doesn't know that."

"You were a what?!" My smile widened.

"Nothing." I said in a sing song voice. She attempts to glare at me but ended up smiling. I grabbed the remote from the table and flipped through the channels.

"OH" Vega snapped forward and grabbed the remote before putting it on _Once Upon a Time_. She leaned towards me as we watched. I haven't seen this show before but it seems …pretty cool. I slung my arm around her as we watch some lady in a dress be put in a dungeon. Tori cuddled into me as the show progresses. Her arm was around my waist as mine was hers, and her head was rested on my shoulder. She leaned towards me. At such a close proximity I could make out every eyelash. Her soft brown curls rested perfectly over her shoulders. I could almost hear Cat's insane giggle in my ear, almost.

"You've had a life Belle before this, friends, family. What made you choice to come here with me?" The Scottish man on the screen asks.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Tori asked suddenly. She turned to face. I adjusted myself so I face her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a master thief you could have left Hollywood Arts by now. I know you don't like the program so why stay?" She asked.

"Maybe I had nothing better to do." Vega knew that wasn't the real answer and said nothing. "Maybe there was…is something holding me back." I said the truth, however unbelievable. For some odd reason I am crushing on Tori. I want to trust her. I want to talk to and hold her.

"And what is that?" I hesitated. I should say something mean and nasty, I could still back out. However before I could do something I would instantly regret Tori leaned forward, brave girl. She moved slow giving me time to reject her, but there was no need. I knew then that I wanted to kiss her. So I did. It was soft and comfortable. Just a simple kiss. She pulled back first but didn't move far back. I could still count every colour in her eye. I could see the way her smile glowed. The moment was lovely, unique and just beautiful.

"You." I said it so softly I wasn't sure she heard me. I feel like every cheesy chick flick combined into a gussy piece of jello. She smiles at me. I don't ask any questions, no matter how much I want to. I just want to enjoy this moment. I can figure this out later. All I know is that we continued to watch the television until I ended up falling asleep.

Tori's POV

After the episode ended I left Jade to nap on the couch. I needed time to think. I do like her. I'm sure of that. She's beautiful, hilarious, fearless, she does what she wants and doesn't need anyone. I laid on the bed and turned the music on after shutting the door. Humming quietly to the song playing I let my thoughts wonder but all I can think of is Jade. I sit up suddenly and grab a pencil and my notebook.

Writing has always helped me express my feelings. I would probably become a singer and song writer if I wasn't apart of Hollywood Arts.

_I don't know what I'm to do__  
__I don't know where you stand_  
_What's inside of your head_

_All this thinking of you  
Is that what you're doing too?  
You're always on my mind.  
I think about you all the time_

I paused and racked my brain for more. No one knew that I am a lesbian. I have dated one other girl before. Her name was Jennifer but everyone called her Jet. She had short black hair that spiked up and towards one side and she was out of the closet. No one knew we dated I made sure of that. Its part of the reason we broke up. She didn't want to hide me anymore but I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I didn't want to be judged. This wasn't too far back maybe a year, but it is definitely long enough for me to become comfortable with the fact that I am a lesbian. I'm not sure what Jade thinks. If she had these feelings for another girl before. If she thinks they are strange or if she was raised by a very straight strict family. Whatever happened to her parents? I looked towards the door. I wanted to ask her right then, however she wouldn't like me disturbing her nap. Maybe I can make her some coffee to keep her in her good mood.

_Don't waste another day__  
__Don't waste another minute_  
_I can't wait to see your face_

_Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am_

That should be enough for now. I closed the book and hid it away under a pile of other books in my desk. In the living room, Jade was still asleep in a loose crop top she stole from my closet. I made two mugs of coffee and while I waited for it I sat on the ground, in front of Jade's sleeping body. Although she was asleep she doesn't seem as relaxed as she had when I left her. Her face was hard and she was twitching. I wonder briefly if she was having a nightmare and if I should wake her up. I reached a hand up and slowly rubbed the raven head's stomach. She relaxed almost instantly. The hard lines on her face melted away. She moved only slightly turning towards me and I continued. The smile on my face couldn't be helped. I leaned forward ever so slowly and place a kiss on her cheek. Such a beautiful face.

The coffee machine beeped twice. After grabbing the mugs I sat back down in front of the couch. I reach up again and rubbed Jade's stomach. She seemed to like it. Jade's eyelids fluttered twice before opening.

"Tori?" she asked quietly. "…What are you doing?"

"Rubbing your belly." I answered with a large grin. A soft sincere smile was planted on her face. "I made you some coffee." With my other hand I grabbed her mug and past it over. She tilted her head back as she took a sip. "Jade."

"Mhmm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere later? Maybe a movie?" She opened her eyes and locked on to me. With a small smile, Jade nodded.

"Sure."

I'm really bad at fluff ^^; Don't worry it won't all be fluffy. Action is coming.


End file.
